koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Guan Ping/Movesets
All the movesets for Guan Ping in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset : : Guan Ping jumps in the air and slams down making a quake. : , : A upward swing knocking foes in air. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Juggles sword between hands while advancing then slams sword on the ground with a shockwave. : , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Swings 360 degrees knocking opponents back, can be repeated three additional times in a combo. : , , , , : Uppercuts upward with a small typhoon taking opponents with it. : , , , , , : Guan Ping leaps into the air and throws his sword into the ground, creating an explosion. : , , , , , , , , : : : Spins around advancing with sword out. True Musou version has him throw out an upward slash, then slams down his blade to fire a large wave across the ground in front of him. :Dashing : : , : Guan Ping brings his sword down in a straight line, in mid-air. : , : Jump, followed by three spins with an advancing weapon. Horse Moveset : : Ping leans to each side, and brings his sword in a horizontal swipe. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. : : Repeating slashes to both sides until the Musou gauge empties. ;Warriors Orochi : : Same as before but adjusted to be a bit closer in relation to Guan Ping. : , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Same as before but activated elements initiate only on the last hit in the second title. : , , , , : Same as before but adjusted to be a bit closer in relation to Guan Ping. :R1: One, solid strike with his sword. Flings officers away. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Causes strong gales to rise from above the ground. :Triple Attack 2: Strikes the ground to produce a giant pillar of air. :Triple Attack 3: Hurls a violent gust of wind forward. Fighting Style Guan Ping's main weakness in his moveset is his speed and, at times, accuracy. His C1 and C5 attacks both include either a small, lifting quake or lifting tornado. The projectiles are placed relatively far in front of him. This makes judging where to apply the attack difficult. Guan Ping is vulnerable to enemy attacks with his C1 as it has a slow activation time. To cure these weaknesses, a light weapon is recommended. Wind Scroll is also not a bad idea since he has short range. Guan Ping's main strength, however, can be his range capabilities. His entire C4 knocks enemies that take on the hits fly far backwards and should be the main crowd clearer attack string in his moveset. This works especially well in conjunction with orbs such as the Ice Orb, for a chance for all four strikes to hit, or the Shadow Orb. His C6 comes with a built-in Fire element. Unlike other characters, however, the entire chain of his C3 is not the greatest stall move for officers as it sports a small accuracy ratio. The ending shockwave, however, can break their guard and stun enemies. In the original Warriors Orochi, Guan Ping was widely considered the high ranked. Before the Warriors Orochi 2 de-powering of most characters' movesets, Guan Ping's C4 was considered to be very strong and useful due to its element-activated attacks. Maximization for Guan Ping is obviously with the latter attack. Maximum Agility may make his charge attacks too fast and it is recommended to be kept down to a lower level. Elements such as Slay, Flash and Bolt are also ideal for Guan Ping. They can also help out most other charges. In Warriors Orochi 2, some changes have been made to Guan Ping's moveset. The only attacks with element activation, unless equipped with the Almighty skill, are his C3's shockwave ending and the last swing of his C4 chain. Luckily, his C6 still retains its fire explosion and helps drain enemies' life. Dynasty Warriors 6 He shares his moveset with Lu Meng, Xu Huang, Cao Ren, and Ling Tong. See Dynasty Warriors 6/Weapon Movesets#Polearm for more details. :Special attack: True Speed: greatly boosts speed. Leans his upper body forward, holding his spear in a defensive position while he runs. ::Dashing : Quickly hits with both sides of his weapon, bottom end first and then the bladed end. Performs the motion with the weapon held horizontally. ::Dashing : Running overhead smack of the ground. Fighting Style In Dynasty Warriors 6, Guan Ping's attacks have wider arcs of range, as the halberd he uses has more reach than his previous sword. Guan Ping shares a polearm moveset. No elements come with Guan Ping's fighting style but a giant shockwave accompanies his strong . Skills that he can use to increase his Special Attacks are Shadow and Multiple Shadow. These allows him to create clones that follow his every movement during his True Speed. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Guan Ping mainly uses the polearm moveset in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7 Guan Ping is affiliated with the great sword in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , , : Charges forwards and slashes upward to create a whirlwind. :Musou - Grand Slash (断空撃): : Does a powerful forward slash which clears nearby opponents around Guan Ping. Used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Alternate Musou - Launching Slice (飛翔斬): R1 + : Does a slash which knocks a few opponents up into the air. Classified as a Blast Musou in Next. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Scythe: Tap both sides of screen: Swings widely from left to right at a steady pace before emitting a radial shockwave to repel nearby foes. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : : An overhead smash. : , : Swings sword upward. : , , : Swings sword left and right a few times, then drives it unto the ground. : , , , : Crushes the ground with enough force to cause a strong impact. : , , , , , : An overhead smash done while leaping. : , : Does an aerial flip before driving sword into the ground, causing a strong tremor in the process. :R1: Drives weapon powerfully into the earth. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Performs a vertical spinning slash before sending out a wide slash mark downward. Dynasty Warriors 8 Guan Ping keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , , : Unleashes a turbulent beam traveling forward, knocking away any foe caught within its path. :Aerial Musou - Titanic Strike (隕星断海斬): , : Slams weapon into the earth to produce a shockwave traveling at a considerable distance. :Awakening Musou: Does short vertical slices on the ground several times in a row. The attack ends with a forceful slash that releases a fierce energy burst outward. While performing the extended version, he does a series of thrusts and upward strikes before spinning around to produce a small electric tornado. Category: Movesets